She Likes Girls
by RecklessReject
Summary: Beck and Jade head out to a little bar out of town; getting some downtime from their fame and fortune where they meet old-friend Andre who is also meeting his new girl Tori. Though there's one little problem... She Likes Girls... A song-fic of She Likes Girls by Metro Station.


**She Likes Girls**

* * *

A/N: So I got this idea from listening and watching the music video to She Likes Girls by Metro Station. I thought it'd be cool… So yeah enjoy this little one-shot. In the story Jade and Tori don't know each other.

* * *

The music was blaring through the speakers throughout the bar and it seemed like everyone was having an amazing time. People flooded the dance floor, games of pool were in progress, and people mingled all around. As a young man with dread-lock hair sits in a booth, looking down at his phone, another young man with dark fluffy hair enters the establishment after holding the door open for the pale-goddess in his company. As the couple approached an open pool table, near where the single man sat, he couldn't help but notice who was sitting at the table.

"Andre?" The dark haired man yells in question. Hearing his name, the male looks up and searches for who called him. "Dude! It's me, Beck!" He says when he's in the sights of Andre.

"Beck? Beckette Oliver? Man, it's been so long!" Andre gets up and meets Beck half way and they embrace into a bro hug. Beck's partner starring amused from her spot by the pool table. The men separate, beaming in excitement. "When was it the last time we saw each other? Two… Three years ago? How have you been?" Andre asks.

"I've been great. Ever since graduation things have been really taking off for my acting career. I'm actually on a little break right now." Beck shrugs.

"Ah that's right! You just finished filming that King Tut movie." Andre gives him a look of praise and soon they get lost in their conversation for about two more minutes before Andre finally notices the girl that was leaning against the pool table watching them. "Oh, Jade! Haven't seen you since graduation either!" He waves knowing from past experience that the girl never liked being touched. "I see you still have that goth-vibe going on." He sweeps his eyes over the all black, yet classy attire. Jade then slowly approaches the two and shrugs to the comment.

"I guess. It's not as dark as it used to be nor hardcore but, eh. That's what happens when you grow up right?" Jade states. Andre chuckles to it nodding in agreement. "So why are you here all alone? Or did your date stand you up?" Jade asks.

" _Ah still ganky I see. I guess things never change._ " Andre thought as he shook his head smiling, not bothered in the slightest by her words. "Nah, she's supposed to meet me in a bit. I just got here earlier than I expected." Andre had gotten out a bit earlier than he anticipated from the studio, turns out an artist he was working with woke up with a sore throat and couldn't come in that day.

"Well then we better let you go and wait for your girl before she things it's a double date." Beck pats Andre's shoulder chuckling. "But you gotta introduce us to her later." Andre laughs as he gets a warning finger waved in his face as he pushes it away, but agrees to it anyway. The three separate and Andre takes a seat as a beautiful Latina walks through the entry way looking around. She catches movement to the right of her eyes and looks to find Andre waving her down, smiling as he sees her. She smiles back and makes her way over. However, as she approaches Andre she can't help but notice the couple at the pool table close to the booth Andre was in.

The Latina's gaze lingers on the pale skinned woman only to rip away her gaze from the sight before she gets caught. When she's close enough to Andre they meet in a tight embrace.

"Hey chicka! It's great seeing you." They pull away slightly as they gaze into each others eyes, smiling widely.

"Hey! Great seeing you too Andre; how was the studio this morning?" They slide into the booth together and Andre wraps his arm around her shoulder, but doesn't notice how the girl leans slightly away.

"It was alright. The guy I was supposed to record with had to bail cause he woke up with a sore throat." He explained. The girl pouted and apologizes for his misfortune. While their conversation begins the couple at the pool table are starting their game, however, while Beck is focusing his attention on the game, Jade's attention is on the girl who just walked in. Beck tries to make conversation but receives halfhearted replies. When Beck looks up to see why Jade starring off to the side. His brows frown in confusion as he tries to follow her gaze but she's quick to turn away from what she was starring at before he could really guess on where she was looking. They go back into a light conversation, but again Jade's mind seems to be somewhere else.

Glances were made between the two ladies; going unnoticed by the men. At one point where Andre was a bit too busy trying to ignite a flame between him and Tori, her eyes trailed the goth's body. By the end of her journey her eyes meets Jade's. Tori bit her bottom let not breaking their gaze and Jade couldn't help but lips her lips at the look she received. Jade never told anyone, but she was could never deny the fact that she loved the attention from a softer touch; as much as she loved Beck she knew she preferred women more and Tori seemed to have captivated her from the moment she walked in. Sadly, for Jade, Beck wrapped his arms around her waist making her break eye contact with the stunning latina.

"I love you." Beck whispered into her ear, but unlike all the times that Jade would say it back, she froze at his voice. Acting quickly she excuses herself, making an excuse to go use the restroom. Shortly after she leaves, Andre and Tori approach the pool table.

"Hey man, what was that all about?" Andre asks as they all watch her fleeing form. Beck shrugs confused by Jade's actions as well.

"I honestly don't know. She did say she needed to use the restroom and we had been on the road for a pretty long time. I guess she couldn't hold it any longer." Beck explains as he turns his attention to the pair in front of him. When he sees Tori, he notices that she's still watching the direction Jade had left in. Turning his attention to Andre he smiles knowingly. "So… You gonna introduce us or what?" He teases.

"Oh, yeah! Beck this is Tori," at the mention of her name Tori returns her attention to the men around her, when she spots Beck she smiles politely, "Tori this is Beck. I went to school with him." Beck smiles back and puts out his hand which she kindly accepts.

"It's nice to meet you." They say simultaneously which they find completely weird and quickly let go of the others hand. All three stood in an awkward silence until finally Tori had enough; she had to get away.

"You know what? I'm gonna head to the restroom too. Excuse me." She states politely before making a beeline for the restroom; leaving the boys to converse about their dates strange behaviors. Tori let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't really need to use the restroom but it was a better excuse than being straight up honest and telling them she wanted to leave. As she is about to enter the restroom the door swings open and is frozen into place. Jade stares with wide eyes at the woman that was stealing all her attention for a moment before smiling softly at her. Taking a step forward Tori's first reaction is step back. Both girls slowly fell into their own little world, especially when Jade has Tori pressed up against the wall across from the restroom. Tori wrapping her arms around Jade's waist and Jade placing her hands on either side of Tori's body. Tori can't help but feel giddy and smile for a moment before gasping at the soft caress along her bare arms. Glancing up into electric blue eyes Tori bites her bottom lip attempting to kiss the pale goddess only for Jade to playfully pull away.

As they giggle and silently flirt the guys are now sitting at the table that Andre and Tori once were. They talk about what they've missed in each others lives, but actively avoid the fact that their dates had pretty much ditched them. However, after fifteen minutes and a quick check in the direction of the restrooms they knew that they would probably never come back. Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while Andre quickly downed his drink before rubbing his temples.

"I think she likes girls." Andre says painfully. He looks up at Beck and can see that they were sharing the same emotion. A shot to their pride and a bit of butt hurt to know that they lost their girls… To each other's girl.

"You know… I always knew, especially today when she saw Tori walk in." Beck sighs again taking a swing at his drink. "Jade has this certain look that she makes when she really wants to make a move on someone; I should know she's made it towards me before. Jade wanted to kiss Tori but she was afraid to get caught." Beck then makes a gesture in no specific area. "I guess she made her move."

Between the time the boys waited and realized that their dates had ditched them Tori and Jade were, well doing just that. After their silent conversation they took a little glance to their dates. After seeing they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice if they would come back or not they look back at one another reflecting very similar sly and mischievous smirks before Jade takes Tori's hand and they both run towards the exit. Giggling along the way Tori takes the lead and drags Jade to her car and moments later they're speeding away from the pub and off to anywhere and everywhere. They blast music all the way to what could be the beginning of their new adventure together.

* * *

 _There you go I hope you all enjoyed the little story and I'll most likely be updating Dark Business soon not sure when because I'm searching for an apartment right now and I'm not having a lot of luck... Moving sucks balls... Alright well I'll see you guys next time :D_

 **Review. Favorite. Follow. You know the works**


End file.
